thinking about cats
by leikomegumi
Summary: a simple female arrancar goes to a little meeting, and it seems it will change her life forever.


i just want everyone too know that this is my first story, and i'm sorta crappy at writing, but i promise i'll get better!

i have a poll up but it might be a while after all the votes are done for me too write the story since it's hard enough to write one story let alone two, it will be a little while before i do two at a time, or more, and please review and tell me how i'm doing!

i dont own bleach, any of the characters, and the images i put on here, everything belongs to there rightful owners.

Info ~

name: koneko megumi

numero number: 79

release form: graceful cat

release form call: attack silently, graceful cat

looks: short black hair, violet eyes, outfit similar to grimmjow's(but the shirt is closed.).

personality;

likes: cats, power, hueco mundo, cold temps, darkness,

reading, sleeping, annoying people, playing pranks, fighting, winning.

dislikes: weaknesses, losing, grimmjow, staying still, light, heat, aizen.

Chapter one ~

My day started normal. Or as normal as it ever gets here at hueco mundo.

I did the usual; wake up, get up, look at boring room, take shower, and sit at almost the only thing in the room while waiting for an order; the desk.

Only this time i went to the meeting room.

why? today was the day I became a fraccion,who knew who's i would become, though i was hoping on halibel's. imagine the surprise i got!

your pov ~

'crap!' I thought when I looked at the alarm clock on my night stand, '10:43', I was supossed to be there at 10:30! I sonido'd to the shower, taking the fastest shower in my arrancar life, slipping once, or twice, in the proccess.

"ouch" I said on my way to the meeting room,"I swear to the espada, if i fall one more time!" "ya fall one more time and you'll what?" said an anonymous voice. turning around, i drew my zanpackuto and got in a fighting stance, only to find out that it was fox-face, a.k.a-gin ichimaru.

"nothing, gin." I said to him,'he just loves to scare me' i thought, sheething my sword; Yūgana neko.

"now, gin, watcha needin'?" I said eyeing him, waiting for an answer. "aizen-sama asked me ta come get ya" I huffed. "more like told."i mumbled, causing gin to smile more, if thats possible. "ok, lets go before aizen 'asks' anyone else. and quit smirking, gin!" i said, causing him to laugh.

time skip, your pov ~

'ok, it's gonna be ok!' i thought to myself, 'not like no one's gonna pick me' i felt someone looking at me, turns out it was gin. "whats wrong? nervus?" "nope, not at all, not like i could make a fool of myself, anger an espada and end my life, or become nnoi's fraccion. i'm all good." i looked at him, "come on" i could swear, if his eyes were not closed, he would be rolling them at me.

i walked into the meeting room, the reishu of the espada making me a little quisey. 'yes!' all the fear of being picked by nnoitra went away and was replaced by one of the most happiest feelings in my life, turns out he decided he didint want another fraccion, so he slept like the idiot he is, and dont take this wrong, i'm an idiot, just not as bad as this one.

now came the worst part: the choosing.

i could tell most of them saw me as weak, others just knew me and didnt want to deal with me.

while i was waiting for that magical moment when halibel would pick me, the person only bested in my hatred by nnoitra, rose. grimmjow jeagerjaques, espada 6, release form: pantera.

i could feal the dread and anger of him picking me, i guess thats the expresion on my face too, becouse he chuckled, "i'll take the weakling"

time skip, your pov ~

"i'd like ta talk ta koneko for a moment if ya dont mind, grimmjow." if looks could kill, poor gin would have died 100 times. "fine. send her to my room when your done, i'm not going to let a weakling make me wait on anything." 'grimmjow,' i thought smiling, ' your in for the worst prank i know.' "dont prank him, koneko." gin said, as if reading my mind, 'he knows me too well.' "come on, gin, please, just one prank." i said giving those puppy dog eyes, causing him to sigh. "fine. just one." making me smile. "come on, lets go before grimmjow-bak-" "koneko!" a warning look on his face. "oh, right, its grimmjow-sama now." i said frowning. "well ill see you later gin, if i servive that is." a sad smile on my face."see ya, koneko."

time skip, your pov ~

"how long does it take you to talk!" asked a certent annoying somebody, "as long as it took me, i guess." i said bluntly. 'thank the espada that looks dont kill' i thought in slight fear of the one he was giving me, "i'm taking a walk. zirus!" 'zirus?' "yes, grimmjow-sama?" a blond male arrancar i hadn't seen said. 'well theres my answer.' i thought, "teach the weakling what to do and what not to." grimmjow said slamming the door, "sorry about grimmjow-sama." "its ok, im used to people being that way about me." i said with a smile. "i'm guessing your koneko?" "yep!"

right after my new room-mate zirus told me everything i needed to know and went his own way, grimmjow-baka came back.

"who's is this?" motioning to a pile of bags, "not mine." i said sarcasticly, meaning to say it in my head, not out loud. "did i say you could bring this?" "no, but you didn't say i couldin't either." ' hit a button' i thought with true joy when i saw him ball up his fists. "konek-" "grimmjow-sama,"i said walking up to him, "is that a leaf in your hair?" i said walking up to him, "a leaf?" it was funny seeing his expresion go from confusion to feaful relization, "let me guess, you went to the would of the living even with the strick orders for all arrancars not to?" i said with a smug smile of my face as i walked over to him and picked the leaf out, grooming in a cat like maner with my hands, just in case there was a few more. "you should allways make sure you have nothing from there world on you, trust me, its from my experience on sneaking there. ok, i dont see any more leafs, twigs, dirt, or bugs." i put my hand onto his shoulder and then lifting my hand, in which had a beetle on it, and showed it to him. "well, now i can count out bugs." i said smiling, earning a small smile back. 'yep, i can get used to this.' i thought, still smiling.

6 days later ~

"i said, what do you want, gin." i said, still glaring, he scrached his head. "aizen wants you" he said wiht a smile, "should've known. gin,dont talk to me anymore." i said frowning and sonido'ing there on my own.

you see, the day after becoming grimmjow's fraccion, i had went to gin's to visit and see what he was up to, and we had ended up getting in a fight, dont ask me how, cause i cant remember how it started, or how we got outside hueco mundo, all i can remember is after we got there.

flash back ~

"what the hell do you mean cats are stupid?!" i said drawing my zanpackuto, about to kick some shinigami ass, "what i said, idiot!" he said drawing his zanpackuto, too, " 'what i said, idiot', says the real idiot!" "shut the hell up, koneko, you dont want to fight me." gin said, his red eyes wide open, "then why do i have my zanpackuto drawn, then?" i said in the most seriouse voice i have ever used, "alright, then." he said launching at me, and me mimiking him.

*clang*

our swords had conected like we would never again.

the only expression on my face was of physical and emotional pain, he had hit me dead on, right through the chest. "gin." i said falling to my knees, then to my side.

"bye, koneko." gin said with thoughs cursed red eyes, shunpo'ing away. i looked at the way he went, with a pained expression on my face, tears going down my face as i said in almost a whisper, "bye, gin."

flash back end ~

five days after the fight, i went to the kitchen, after an "ok" from the octova, to stuff my face with as much food as possible.

"still alive, ay, koneko?" as usuel, i whipped around to see who it was, with the exeption of a lot of ham in my mouth.

"waht doo oooe ahnt, ghien?"i said or tryed too, with hatred and the glare of death after i realized it was gin, , anyways."hmmm? what did you say koneko?" i rolled my eyes and swallowed it all, "i said, what do you want, gin." i said, still glaring, he scrached his head. "aizen wants you" "should've known. gin,dont talk to me anymore." i said frowning and sonido'ing there on my own.

thanks to szayel i had lived, i owe him, big time.

*sniff* i was now at the meeting rooms door, where all of this had started, 'i wonder what aizen wants this time' i thought walking into the meeting room.

"hello, koneko," aizen said, "i'm afraid i have bad news." i raised an eyebrow, "what is it?" i asked, for some reason scared of the answer to come, "grimmjow is in criticle condition, worse then you were, someone ambushed him it seems," i felt sick, fear corsed though me in painful waves, 'why am i feeling like this?!' "who did it?!" i shouted, the tears starting, and i have only cryed once in my life, "we dont know who it is, although we think its was an enemy," gin said with a grinn as he shunpo'd beside aizen, 'why is he grinning?' then it all clicked, 'i love grimmjow', and, as if there wasnt enough surprise there, it was an enemy, and an old friend, it was gin, and this time he would pay, with his life!

i was pissed, and about to attack gin, then i remembered about grimmjow, i started running as fast as i could towords the door, i wanted to see if there was anything i could do to help him. tosen shunpo'ing in front of me, "aizen-sama hasnt dismissed you yet!" i was about to give tosen a piece of my mind, not to mention my fist when aizen said, "let her go, she's dismissed." i looked at him with gratitude, "thank you, aizen-sama!" and with that i was of, but not without bumping into tosen as hard as i could, almost knocking him down.

*huff* i looked around, 'yep, this is *cough-cough* szayel's *huff* lab.' i ran in, "szayel!" "what?" i heard a voice say, "who is it, i'm very busy at the moment!" i started towards the voice i had found out was szayel's, "its koneko, where is grimm-" i said when i saw him, "oh my shinigami." i said in barely a whisper, covering my mouth with my hands, my eyes wide and tearing up, "grimmjow." he looked terrible, covered in injurys, his forehead, left shoulder, chest, and both legs. not to mention i came when he was about to bandage him, the sight was awful. "is there any way i can help?" i said with my eyes on him, after i was composed enough to talk. "you can bandage him while i get him some medicine, if you want." i nodded, "ok." and with that i started, trying my best to without hurting him more, i had just finished with his legs and was trying to figure out a way to do the rest when my eyes shot up at a noise, "nggghh..." "grimmjow?" his eyes opened a little then shut real fast, 'i guess the lights are painful at the moment.' i thought, he tryed again, this time keeping them open enough to see a little, "koneko?" he said in confusion, looking towards me, "what the hell happened..." "my thoughts exactly, did gin do this to you?!" grimmjow's eyes opened all the way,, suprised at how i snapped the question at him, "gin, what the hell does he have to do with this, does it involve how you got shishkah-bobed?" i had a gilty look on my face, "maybe. anyways, how are you feeling?" "ok, i guess." i looked at the goz in my hands. "think you can sit up so i can wrap the rest?" he nodded his head yes, i started on his arm when szayel came back, "sorry it took me so long,koneko." then noticed grimmjow, "so your up, grimmjow, could you do you and me a favor and take this medicine?" grimmjow glared at him and grabed the cup and shook the liquid in a circuler motion, then downed it, a disgusted look on his face, mimicking how mine was when i had to, just a couple of days ago, "whats in this shit, poisen!?" "sure seemed like it to me." i said licking my lips in disgust, "you had to take this shit, too?" i frowned, "yep. though i did heal faster," i glared at szayel, "it was NOT worth it!"

i was there for about an hour more or two, helping out, or trying to any ways, because of the way szayel was acting, pissed of about how i couldnt stand the taste, "um, hello here, part cat means part the taste buds of a cat, you should know that szayel!" i said when he called me and grimmjow "sensitive".

i got out of there before the ceros started flying.

*sigh*, males.

now im laying on my back in my bed, thinking about one thing, how to kill gin.

yes, we were best friends, never fought, never had arguments, but im the type of person that after you double cross me your in a world of pain, well, he double double crossed me, so, mainly, theres no way he will servive this, even if it kills me, iv never given up on reveng, hence the reason i had only gin as my friend, all the other friends of mine did one cross, thats all, now think of gin.

*knock knock knock*

"come in." my eyes shot open, as if i wasent tired at all, "what the hell do you wan-"


End file.
